


Allium: Humility, Patience, and Unity

by PlaZmaVoiD



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Arctic Commune, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Flower references, Gen, Good Friend Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), discs, technodad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaZmaVoiD/pseuds/PlaZmaVoiD
Summary: Tommy died not to long ago. But instead of a ghost, a boy who seemed eerily similar shows up instead. The only difference between the two is that this new kid has purple eyes instead of blue,orA new kid is in the SMP. Hopefully this time, able to have a childhood of some sort.(kinda rushed near the end, but I've gotten some people to hurt reading this so enjoy)
Relationships: Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 175





	Allium: Humility, Patience, and Unity

When the world was still mourning it happened. A child, no older than eleven was found. He was far off from spawn. Not anywhere near the main SMP, but in the arctic. A brown trenchcoat was the only thing keeping the kid from freezing over. 

The first person to find him was Ranboo. Upon curiosity, he’d asked the child what his name was. Only to be met with a shake of the head and the words “I don’t have a name.” 

It had come as a surprise. Not only had this child revealed not having a name, but he proceeded to not know where he was. The half Enderian felt remorse. Ranboo too had a form of memory loss. 

“Why don’t I name you?” The half Enderman looked at the child. Light purple irises lit up in excitement. He clutched the trenchcoat closer to him as a gust of wind blew between them. 

“You’d do that for me?” Ranboo nodded. He felt bad for the shivering kid. 

“Of course, how about we get to my house first though, you seem pretty cold.” The child nodded following behind the taller teen. They made their way into the Enderman’s home. Upon closing the door, Ranboo’s eyes landed on a potted Tommy plant near his window. 

He sighed. The Enderian missed Tommy. He really, truly did. Tubbo missed him as well. He’d only been gone for a week and so far, there was no sign of a ghost anywhere. Purple eyes stared at the older boy in confusion. “Why are you crying about a stupid flower?” 

Taken aback by the change of demeanor, Ranboo faced the kid. Just now realizing how he kind of looked like the deceased soldier, author, and teenager. Aside from the difference in eye colour. He had wavy shoulder-length blond hair pulled back into a ponytail. Along with that, he seemed taller than most eleven-year-old children. 5’6 did not seem like a normal height to be that young. 

“I’m not crying,” Ranboo responded, realizing the child’s words. 

“Mhm, and I’m not judging.” The kid retorted easily. “So why the fuck are you crying? Alliums aren’t supposed to mean anything sad.” 

“What do you mean?” Ranboo asked the kid. He was genuinely confused. No one on the SMP had ever mentioned flowers having a meaning. He’d only known them as pretty things used for decoration. 

“Alliums mean humility, patience, and unity.” Ah, the irony. It makes sense if he thinks about it really, Tommy was a great representation of those things. Maybe not patience, but humility and unity. He never thought it would be that deep.  
He remembered Tommy’s inspiring messages of war and if they all worked together, things would simply work out. It was a beautiful sight, even as someone who never saw sides. The boy even knew humility. When the Enderman first came to The SMP, he heard he’d turned down the position of president. 

“Oh.” It was the only response Ranboo had. 

“Yeah ‘Oh” so why is it you’re crying?”

“It’s nothing.” 

“Uh-huh, sure.”The blonde rolled his eyes. His arms crossed over his small chest in some sort of defiance. “So, about names. I’d like to have something for you to refer to me as besides ‘kid’. “

“Oh..uhh..” Honestly, Ranboo had no idea what to call the kid. Only one name came to mind, but everyone around would be too heartbroken to call him that. “Tommy?”

“Tommy?” He scrunched his nose up in distaste. A completely sour expression took place on his face. “That sounds like a fucking stupid name. The worst name I’ve ever heard. And I’ve heard some really bad names...Ranboob.” 

The last bit was tagged on for extra salt. But his point still stood. No Tommy. It came as a relief to the older boy. Though there was a small pit inside of him that hurt from the insult of it being ‘A fucking stupid name’.

“How about Allium?” The blonde kid asked. “You seemed to care a lot for that one. And it’s the same colour as my eyes!” He was right, both the flower and the child’s eyes were the same shade of purple. 

“Allium.” A fitting name. Smart kid.

“Allium.” Allium grinned a toothy smile. Ranboo realized this kid had a good one or two missing teeth. It reminded him that of an actual child. Something rare to come by. He could only hope this kid could enjoy his childhood. 

-

Every day, Allium showed traits that seemingly reminded everyone more and more of Tommy. For one, he started collecting discs. His favorites being Mellohi and surprisingly Chirp. When asked about where he got the discs, the kid simply responded “Somewhere.” with a little bit of sass.

Most times, he’d be found humming a tune on the cliffside bench in the main SMP. Something easily recognizable by those who knew him. The Able Sisters had never sounded so melancholic.   
“Where’d you learn that?” Tubbo asked approaching the young boy on the cliffside. They looked out at sunset together. Allium looked at the 17-year-old curiously. He thought hard at the question before shrugging.

“I dunno.”

“How do you not know?” 

“I have amnesia. Dickwad.” The kid retorted. ”That’s a bit ableist innit?” 

“I-”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.”Allium glared at the brunette before bursting out in childish laughter. “Oh, my gods! The look on your face is priceless! You look like you want to bow down on your knees and lick my boots or something!”

Tubbo couldn’t help but see a spitting image of his past friend. The insults being another salt rub in the wound. Though there were definite differences. For example, he was much more patient than Tommy. Less brash and always seemed to contemplate things. Along with that, his humming was much smoother than whatever noise came out of Tommy’s throat. (No, the ex-president doesn’t realize that you use your diaphragm instead of your throat to sing.)

“You remind me a lot of him.” It wasn’t meant to be said aloud. 

“Are you talking about that person everyone won’t shut up about? The one with a stupid name.”

“Yeah...I guess I am.”

“What did he even do to make everyone sad?” The kid grumbled. Tubbo pat his head reassuringly to bring him out of his childishly grumpy mood. 

“We’re not sad...we just miss him.”

“Well, he sounds like a fucking idiot.” 

“He was..”Tubbo chuckled solemnly. “Say...We’re gonna hold a funeral for him. Next week or so...You think you could invite Techno?”

“Yeah sure.” Allium rolled his eyes. “I guess I’d have to do it anyway. Dad still hates your guts. Speaking of which, I should be heading home.”

Tubbo didn’t see why Technoblade took such a liking to Allium. As far as they all knew, he was an orphan, so when the news of him deciding to live with Techno of all people came, it was a surprise. Though, it might’ve also been the best place for a kid’s mental stability. Even more so than Sam, who’s been focusing much more on the prison. And Puffy, whose focus was on the minors with ‘mental health issues’.

“Yeah, The Blade would kill me if he ever found out you stayed so late.” With that, Allium nodded, he walked away taking a red-ringed music disc from the jukebox. 

“By the way Mr. Underscore, you should get a lock for the dirt hut. It has some pretty good valuables in the chests.”

Allium was gone.

-

“Hey, Dad! I’m home!” Allium called out locking the door behind him. A grunt was heard from the kitchen. The anthropomorphic piglin stood there with his hands squeezing tight on the counter. “Dad? You good?”

Techno took a shuddering breath before responding. “Yeah, I’m good. Don’t worry about it.”

“Okay.” He didn’t add anything on. Only gave his father figure a concerned look. “Do you think you can teach me how to use a pickaxe as a weapon?”

The piglin hybrid looked at the blond boy. He shook his head away from whatever thoughts he had and reanalyzed the given question. Already, the kid could use weapons really well for someone his age. A concerning trait to most, but definitely useful. Give him a bow, Allium could hit the bullseye every time. A sword? Though shaky sometimes, he could hold his own against most in the server. Same can be said for an axe.

“Why do you want to know that?”

‘I wanna know how to use all weapons. Just in case.” 

“No.” Despite it being a valuable skill. Techno realized that the kid was far too young to be needing to know how to fight with a pickaxe of all things. Sure, he had done just that, but this kid-his child was not him. And he wanted it to stay that way. He swore not on his own behalf, nor the blood god’s, but to Tommy. Who also was far younger than he should’ve been to fight three wars and two exiles. 

“But-”

“No. You’re fine with the skills you have right now. You could probably beat more than half the server as they are with only a fishing pole.”

“Fine.” Allium slumped into his seat across from Techno. He stared at the paper on the counter. It was full of scribbles and unintelligible handwriting. His face scrunched in distaste finding it hard to read the words upside down. “What’s that? Legal documents?”

“You have no idea.” The boy’s father groaned. “I was thinking of moving into the SMP...Since there are more people for you and it can get lonely.”

“We don’t have to y’know.” 

“We don’t.” Techno agreed blatantly. “But it’s better for you instead of traveling through the Nether every day just to speak with someone.”

“Thanks, dad. But I think we’re good where we are. Besides, Ranboo lives here. I think that’s good enough.”

-

Things were lighting up. A little bit fewer tears. People enjoyed Allium’s presence around them. He could be loud sometimes sure, but they took it as a childish charm and less like another trait he shared with the deceased Tommy.

And then it was announced that Tommy was back. 

The blue-eyed teen was a bit different coming back. He seemed more quiet, willing to listen to other’s sides to things. He congratulated Tubbo and Ranboo on their relationship. Offering to plan their official wedding with a grin. When given the okay, he’d proudly announced to make the best god damned speech the server ever heard from him.

And from the shadows, a child no older than 11 disappeared. Everything Tommy wanted in himself disappeared. No one questioned the lack of a child. Neither had it seemed anyone even noticed it. But if no one noticed the off look Tommy gave Allium flowers, Chirp, or his netherite pickaxe, then who was he to judge. 

If no one came to question why Tommy sat at a grave abandoned for five years every now and again, who was he to judge.


End file.
